


Алрондир

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [2]
Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Унизительный шепот,Чье ты имя бормочешь впопыхах?Жизненный опытПомогает держать себя в руках."Что-то главное течет между строк как ртуть..."





	Алрондир

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №24 фанфикшен

Взвихрение клинков...   
Что можно увидеть, лежа на земле? Ноги.... Только ноги. Ноги, выворачивающие комья земли, ноги, скользящие по траве. Звон стали, хриплое злое рычание, которое прерывается криками и ревом боли.   
Да, такая битва даже отдаленно не похожа на сражения из баллад. Но когда ты уже попрощался с жизнью, неожиданное избавление от смерти воспринимается как чудо. Когда над тобой рубятся (не фехтуют, а именно рубятся) здоровые бронированные латники, лучше лежать, раз все равно толком помочь не можешь. А то голова может оказаться на пути меча друга или врага — кто его потом разберет?   
Кровь была яркой и красной, и эльф еще не понял, что все закончилось. Его спаситель стоял, опустив клинок и тяжело дыша. Вернув полуторный меч в ножны, человек протянул руку лежащему эльфу.   
— Что разлегся? 

* 

Это просто смотрит вечер в излом окна,   
Это просто я читаю письмо меж строк,   
Это просто целый мир лег у самых ног,   
Но чего-то очень важного в мире нет... 

Черноглазый вечер...   
— Я не спрашиваю тебя о прошлом,— пожимает плечами человек. — Мы живем настоящим. И будущим. А прошлое.... 

Черноглазая темень   
Молча корчится в кресле у портьер,   
Старые тени,   
Что вам нужно от меня теперь?   
Старая память,   
Ты должна лежать в своем гробу,   
Не облекаясь в пять проклятых букв. 

— Хорошо, что не спрашиваешь. Мне не придется врать.   
Врать? А себе ты не врешь? О чем врать? О бессонных ночах на соломенном тюфяке в распоследней гостинице в Гладио? О том, как ночами щемит сердце, когда приходит во снах воздушная эльфийская деревня? Или о том, что он — не первый из Дома Красных Скал, кто покинул деревню? Что сестра, переведшая свое имя на человеческий язык, ушла гораздо раньше? Но она — целительница. А он? 

Унизительный шепот,   
Чье ты имя бормочешь впопыхах?   
Жизненный опыт   
Помогает держать себя в руках. 

Чего не хватало тебе в мирной и спокойной Эльфийской деревне, Алрондир? Что тебя манило? Неважно... Сколько было таких, как он? Эльфов, людей, темных? Сколько таких усеяло своими костями равнины Гладио и болота Крумы, холмы Глудина и пески Вастеланда? 

— Надо тебя приодеть хоть немного. Видеть не могу тебя в этакой рванине... Завхоз! Поройся по сусекам, у тебя ж есть наверняка что-нибудь, я знаю. 

Сбросив старую кожу,   
Возродиться в слепящей чешуе... 

Стыдно. Стыдно, конечно. Денег за задания хватает только на то, чтобы не умереть с голоду и на угол в дешевой гостинице. 

— Знаю я наших живоглотов! Раз видят, что ты эльф, значит провинциал. А раз так, то можно тебе втюхать самое гнилое задание — и заплатить пару аден. Нет уж, хватит! Слышишь? Отныне все будет иначе! 

У Глудина он сражался с махунами, у Гладио — с лизардменами, охотился на тирантов в Вастеланде и стаккато — в болотах Крумы. И этот странный темноглазый блондин прав. Он получал какие-то жалкие гроши. 

— Я не умею выбирать задания, торговаться....   
— Теперь и не будешь. Теперь я этим займусь. А ты будешь моим партнером.   
— Держите, молодежь! Его тут моль побила маленько. Так ведь не использовалось!   
— Мантикорский доспех побила моль? Расскажи сказку посмешнее, гноме!   
— Так доспех-то покупной, что ж хочешь, князь? Зато на сапоги посмотри! Сапоги новенькие! Сам делал!   
— Ты великий мастер, почтенный гном... 

* 

— Если было так плохо, почему ты не вернулся?   
Почему? Потому что это значит признать свое поражение. Свою слабость... Нет. Теперь уже точно нет. Он не вернулся, когда нищим бродягой мог продавать только свое умение обращаться с луком и кинжалом. Не вернется и теперь. 

Это значит, моя слабость сейчас пройдет,   
Это значит, что горят за спиной мосты... 

— Думаю, теперь я уже никогда не вернусь...   
— Точно! — темноглазый умеет смеяться. Заразительно и искренне. — Точно. Теперь все впереди. И мы пройдем все дороги!   
— Ты прав. Пройдем.   
— Пройдут они...— заворчал гном. — Давай-ка свой лук, высокорожденный. Сейчас мы его улучшим маленько! Эх, молодежь...


End file.
